Sinbad (franchise)
Sinbad is a media franchise from DreamWorks Animation that commenced in 2003 with the theatrical release of the film Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. Films ''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas is a 2003 American animated adventure film produced by DreamWorks Animation and released by DreamWorks Pictures. It is the only major motion picture version of the story Sinbad the Sailor property to be animated. The film features the voices of Brad Pitt, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Michelle Pfeiffer, and Joseph Fiennes. Reboot and spin-off films (TBA) In 2013, Geo G. stated that, if DreamWorks asked Gingo Animation to, he would be more than happy to bring Sinbad back, alongside Niz Chicoloco. On June 15, 2016, nearing NBCUniversal's acquisition of DreamWorks Animation, NBCUniversal CEO Steve Burke discussed plans to revive other DreamWorks films, including Sinbad. In July 2016, it was reported that DreamWorks was in talks with Gingo and Universal Animation Studios CEO Michael Wildshill about a possible way of bringing Sinbad and Niz back. On March 19, 2019, it was announced that Universal Pictures and Gingo were developing a CGI animated Sinbad reboot, executive produced by Geo and Wildshill, with the original cast potentially returning. It was further announced that Universal had greenlit a spin-off film focusing on Eris, with Michelle Pfeiffer reprising her role from the original film. Short films ''Cyclops Island'' (2003) Cyclops Island (also known as Sinbad and the Cyclops Island) is a traditionally animated interactive short film that acts as a sequel to Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, taking place shortly after the events of the previous film. Instead of travelling to Fiji, Sinbad and his crew decide to spend their vacation on the tropical island of Krakatoa. While attempting to find a source of fresh water on the island, Marina and Spike run into a tribe of Cyclops who they have to defeat with the help of Sinbad, Kale and Rat. When Sinbad dislodges a large boulder during the fight, a volcano erupts and the island goes down in flames. Marina then suggests looking for a nicer destination for their next holiday, such as Pompeii. While watching the short film on DVD, the viewer can choose to follow different characters to see different angles of the same story. The viewer can follow Sinbad, the duo of Kale and Rat, Marina, or Spike. Brad Pitt, Catherine Zeta-Jones, Dennis Haysbert and Adriano Giannini all reprised their roles from the original film. On VHS releases, the short film takes place after the movie ends before the credits roll and is placed in its entirety. Television series ''DreamWorks' Sinbad'' An animated television series based on the film and simply titled Sinbad (promoted as DreamWorks' Sinbad to avoid confusion with other Sinbad-based shows) premiered on the syndicated Gingo Lineup block on September 25, 2004 and later on the Gingo Channel on September 24, 2005. Produced by both Gingo Animation and DreamWorks, the series ran for four seasons, and ended on February 16, 2008. Other appearances The cast of the film appeared in the 2004 DreamWorks/Gingo crossover television special, Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris (originally titled Niz Chicoloco and the Seven Seas), which featured Eris as the main antagonist. She later became a recurring character in the Niz Chicoloco series. Gingo planned a spin-off television series focusing on Eris for an older audience in 2005, but DreamWorks executives rejected it due to its dark and violent tone. Video games ''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) A video game based on the 2003 film, titled Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, was released on October 21, 2003. Published by Atari and developed by Small Rockets, it was released for PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and PC. ''Sinbad: Unleashed'' (2005) Sinbad: Unleashed is a 2005 action-adventure video game released by Activision for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable. ''Sinbad: Return to the Seas'' (2006) Sinbad: Return to the Seas is a 2006 action platformer video game released by Activision for Nintendo DS. Other appearances *Eris appears in the 2004 game Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris as the main antagonist. She also appears in any subsequent games in the series, with the 2005 racing game Niz Chicoloco Jet Race appearing as a playable character and 2006's Niz Chicoloco Evolution appearing as the main antagonist. She also makes a cameo appearance in the 2017 Niz Chicoloco game. *Sinbad, Marina and Eris appear in the Fighting Royale crossover game series by Gingo Interactive as playable characters under license from Universal via DreamWorks as a result of the Sinbad animated series on Gingo. *The characters from Sinbad will appear in the Universal Studios Legendary Heroes series in the second game, Universal Studios Legendary Heroes: Classic Heroes as playable characters. Cast and characters Chronology Chronological order of the Sinbad franchise history: #''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) #''Cyclops Island'' (2003) #''DreamWorks' Sinbad'' (2004–2008) #''Niz Chicoloco vs. Eris'' (2004) Category:Sinbad Category:Franchises Category:Universal Studios franchises Category:DreamWorks Animation franchises